Ergebenheit
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: En tiempos de sangre se necesita más quien pueda detener las hemorragias que quien las provoque.


_Con sinceridad: esto iba a ser parte del FicTober. Como no he llegado a terminarlo, publicaré lo que tengo en one-shots y Drabbles por separado. uwu_

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece. La angustia aquí, sí._

 **Summary:** _En tiempos de sangre se necesita más quien pueda detener las hemorragias que quien las provoque._

 **Advertencias:** _Angst. Slash (relación hombre x hombre) implícito. Underage._

* * *

 _ **Ergebenheit**_

—¿Por qué escogiste el hospital? —los ojos verdes se posaron en los negros. Cabellos opacos y resecos derramándose como sangre coagulada sobre las mejillas, profundas ojeras cortando la piel cetrina—. Es trabajo de mujeres.

La guerra estallaba tras las telas de la carpa. El doctor Snape se encogió de hombros.

—En tiempos de sangre se necesita más quien pueda detener las hemorragias que quien las provoque.

El muchacho suspiró. Muchacho, eso era. No había cumplido ni siquiera la mayoría de edad y estaban allí, el dolor en las heridas abiertas, en la sangre manando en el interior de la piel creando gruesos hematomas que serían los tatuajes de la guerra cuando los cadáveres se hallaran estallados, agujereados, intoxicados. Asesinados.

—¿Por qué escogiste la guerra? —Harry se sobresaltó cuando el doctor Snape preguntó—. Tienes dieciocho años y sabes leer, escribir, estrategia. Podrías haber hecho cualquier otra cosa.

—La resistencia de mi país vale más la pena que mi vida —Harry suspiró. Snape rió con amargura clara, ironía y cinismo.

—Un patriota. Son los primeros que usan, los primeros que caen.

Harry frunció el ceño y lo observó, gélido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Envías a un soldado que odie a su país a defenderlo y hará todo lo posible porque el país triunfe, así salir él mismo con vida. En cambio, envías un soldado que lo ama, y se sacrificará en primera fila sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Harry soltó un "mph" en voz baja. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el doctor Snape, sus ojos tan oscuros rodeados de las sombras del insomnio se posaban en las heridas del muchacho junto a él. Harry también lo observó mientras sus heridas anestesiadas eran cosidas con pinchazos exactos. Aquí, aquí, aquí. El hilo casi traslúcido entre los dedos del doctor cerrando la piel abierta.

Había visto tanta muerte que en esos momentos aquella imagen ya había dejado de producirle náuseas. Harry alzó la vista y extendió sus propios dedos contra las luces que, parcialmente, iluminaban la carpa, telas sucias y resistentes contra la lluvia que esperaban cayera pronto. Agua que hervir y saciar su sed. Agua que no deberían robar, arriesgando sus vidas en el proceso; la conquista en el desierto era cruel para aquellos que desconocían por completo todo lo que ameritaba. No sólo eran los italianos avanzando de forma cínica, armamentos volando cabezas y gente muriendo sin sufrimiento. Se trataba de prisioneros y heridas, muertes innecesarias de niños, capturados y esclavitud bajo el nombre de patriotismo. Y ahora, con la llegada de los alemanes, Harry sentía náuseas.

El doctor Snape acabó de vendar la herida y le observó, atención crítica en sus ojos renegridos. Harry suspiró.

—Me gustaría conocer más cosas —murmuró, atrayendo la atención del doctor. Alto, delgado, piel cetrina en los huesos que sobresalían, negrura espesa deslizándose por sus mejillas—. Ya sabes, antes de morir. ¿Qué nos motiva, ahora, en estos momentos, a luchar en una guerra? ¿Por qué no tenemos los pensamientos exactos para marcharnos, para alzar banderas blancas, para extendernos en un lugar pacífico y decir "sobrevivir es lo que más quiero"? Aquí, ahora, estamos luchando en una guerra ajena que sin embargo nos pertenece. ¿No lo crees así, doctor Snape?

Snape soltó un murmullo que podría ser tanto afirmativo como negativo, su encogimiento de hombros fluido mientras se levantaba y sacudía los cabellos de su rostro. Harry se levantó detrás de él, cojeando con lentitud con su pierna herida, la tablilla inmovilizándola desde la rodilla al tobillo.

—¿Qué haces? —Snape le empujó contra la camilla, sus labios curvándose en desaprobación—. Debes mantenerte acostado y descansar. Serás enviado a un hospital de servicio por la mañana.

Harry, sin embargo, sonrió con tristeza.

—No llegaré a la mañana, doctor Snape —su pecho se alzó y bajó cuando exhaló otra bocanada de aire—. Severus… Severus —acarició el nombre—. Me han hablado mucho de ti, ¿lo sabes? Que eres un prominente doctor y que, bajo tus manos, todos saldrán con vida. Tienes una habilidad de curar que va más allá de la fe e incluso el esoterismo. Tienes la capacidad extraña e innata de extender tus manos y crear vida.

Severus apenas le intercambió una mirada mientras se acercaba y pasaba la hoja de un bisturí por la llama agonizante de una vela. Harry prosiguió, su voz apenas más alta.

—Tú y yo sabemos bien por qué estoy aquí.

Severus suspiró. Se volteó, examinándolo atentamente: cabellos renegridos en todas direcciones, ojos verdes, piel clara. Un muchacho, y a la vez, más que solamente eso.

—No lo haré, Harry. Te lo he dicho hace años. No puedes contar conmigo.

Harry suspiró. Severus le dirigió su última sonrisa cínica mientras Harry se levantaba, arrancando la tablilla que ocultaba el arma junto a su pierna. ¿Quién le arrancaría el único método de supervivencia a un enfermo? A un guerrero. A alguien capaz de seguir luchando en una guerra que parecía haber durado mil siglos y seguiría durando mil más.

Caminó junto a Severus. Él no se resistió. No lo hizo cuando el muchacho cubrió sus labios con los suyos en una caricia mortal, hundiendo el arma en su propia sien y apoyando ambas cabezas juntas.

—Amo mucho a mi país, Severus. Estoy seguro que lo sabes. No puedo decir que soy un patriota, pero sé lo que es mejor para lo que le conviene a mi familia. Sé que el _fürer_ está haciendo todo lo que es correcto. Y lamento mucho que todo lo que sea correcto signifique acabar con tu vida. ¿Cómo podríamos dejar a un _Tommie_ como tú, capaz de otorgar la vida que queremos quitar, vivo y luchando? Sabes, Severus, que no es algo que desee hacer. Aún tienes tiempo. No me obligues.

—No te estoy obligando a nada, Harry —Severus cerró sus ojos—. Haz lo que consideres correcto.

El arma tembló en la mano de Harry durante unos segundos, imágenes apareciendo en su mente con dolor de quien lo único que busca es escapar de alguna manera de la agonía que la vida y la guerra significa. Sus ojos, verdes y enloquecidos bajo las luces trémulas de la carpa-hospital, también se cerraron.

— _Heil Hitler._

Y jaló del gatillo.

* * *

 _*Ergebenheit: en alemán significa lealtad, devoción._

 _*Tommie: a partir de la Primera Guerra Mundial, los soldados británicos eran conocidos como "Tommies" o "Tommy Atkins". En este caso, Harry llama a Severus así despectivamente, haciéndole destacar como un solado inglés enfrentado a él, un soldado alemán._

 _*Heil Hitler: no creo necesario explicarlo. "¡Salve Hitler!", despedida fascista._

 _Insultos aquí. Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
